


A Little Love In Our Hearts

by Thatgirlandrea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatgirlandrea/pseuds/Thatgirlandrea
Summary: Stiles and Lydia decide to start a family in bed on a Sunday morning.





	1. The Big News

After their high school experiences had brought them together and the distance that they had while they were away at college strained as well as solidified their relationship, they had settled back in Beacon Hills. They joked about how the beacon had pulled them all back. The whole pack had settled in the crazy town and they thrived and grew together. Once Lydia and Stiles had an epic wedding, clearly organized by the bride herself, the pack slowly started pairing up. Scott and Malia somehow ended up together. Liam and Hayden had gone off to college and were still going strong. The pack in itself had grown with a couple newcomers and returning members.  
Derek Hale showed up in Beacon Hills, once again, for Lydia and Stiles’ wedding. Everyone was quite surprised to hear that he would be staying indefinitely, He never left again and just started to grow the Hale family with Braeden.  
The day that Stiles and Lydia decided to start a family together was just like any other Sunday morning at the Stilinski-Martin household. The two lovers normally just lounged around on Sundays in their Pajamas and watched movies. Lydia didn’t go to the lab on Sundays and Stiles took that day off at the station so that he could spend it with his lovely wife. They didn't really begin a conversation on it, Stiles simply said “let’s have a baby.” and Lydia responded with a simple “Okay” And then they proceeded to spend the rest of the morning whispering I love you’s and trying. Five weeks later Lydia woke up and felt off. She spent the rest of the morning with sickness and finally put the pieces together and made an appointment to get checked out.  
As she suspected, she was pregnant. She decided to wait till dinner to let her husband know and made a nice dinner. She decided to put an envelope with a sonogram and a note that said “Hi daddy!” on his plate and set up a little romantic candlelight dinner. She put on a cute little dress, the kind that Stiles loved, and put on minimal makeup. When the deputy came home to find his wife waiting at the door wearing his favorite dress he knew something was up. He walked up slowly and ask, “Are you going to attack me with another nerf gun?” Lydia rolled her eyes and bit her lip. “Maybe, you’re going to have to come up here and find out,” He kissed her tenderly and let her go in saying “ladies first.” She responded with a simple, “You just use that as an excuse to get a good look at my ass. Although I don’t really mind you looking.” She looked over her shoulder and winked at him. Stiles just smiled wondering how he got so lucky and got the girl.  
She led him into the dining room and to his chair. “This is amazing Lyds. I love you.” She sat on his lap and kissed him tenderly. She picked up the envelope and handed it to him. He gave her a puzzled look but took the envelope. “What’s this?” He asked. “Open it.” Stiles opened that envelope and stared at it for a minute. After he didn’t say anything for a while Lydia started to worry. “Stiles? Are you okay babe?” He just kissed her and in between kisses repeated over and over again. “I love you so much! We’re going to have a baby Lyds! God, I love you. I love you so much!” She didn’t know when the tears started falling from her eyes. Maybe it was when Stiles picked her up and spun her around or when he set her down and kissed her repeatedly.  
“We need to go right now!” Lydia looked at him with a puzzled look. “What? Stiles what about dinner?” “Dinner can wait! We have to go to the station! We have to tell my dad!” Lydia laughed whole heartily at the man standing in front of her. She let him drag her into the jeep that had seen some of their hardest, funniest, sweatiest, and sweetest moments of their lives. The whole drive there Stiles just kept on twitching in his seat eager to get to his father. As soon as they parked Stiles ran to the other side and opened the door for Lydia putting out a hand for her to hold on to. “Be careful,” Lydia rolled her eyes but grabbed his hand nonetheless. He didn’t let go of her hand just kind of speed walking all the way inside the station. When he got inside he got a little over excited and kind of yelled out, “Dad!” The sheriff looked up from his desk startled and jumped out his seat. “What’s going on Stiles? Is there some weird new monster in town?” The sheriff asked concern on his brow. Stiles and Lydia smiled and shook their heads. “No dad this is good news! Dad you’re going to be a grandpa!” The sheriff let out a breath of relief and hugged his son. “You scared the life out of me. I am so happy for you guys. Lydia come here give me a hug!” Noah and his daughter-in-law embraced tightly and Lydia once again felt like she was born to be part of this family. These people here made her feel safe, even in the most unsafe place. The sheriff grabbed each of them under each arm and turned them towards the station. “Hey everybody I’m going to be a grandfather!” The entire station started clapping and woohoo ing. Stiles was smiling proudly and Lydia was just smiling thankfully to the people that had gone through so much with them.  
Stiles was determined to let the entire town of Beacon Hills know that he was having a baby. As he drove throughout the town he would stop at lights and yell the news out the window. “I am going to be a dad!” He dragged Lydia to the McCall house where he busted into Scott's room clearly interrupting some almost action with Malia. “Stiles, what’s wrong? Did something happen?” He asked worry clear on his face. “Yes something did happen! Scott you’re going to be an uncle! Lydia is pregnant!” Scott punched his friend in the arm and then pulled him in for a hug. “I’m so happy for you guys man! Lydia come here!” He pulled them both in tight. “You guys are going to be awesome parents!” Malia walked over and cleared her throat wanting in on the hug. The threesome pulled her in and they stayed like that for a while just thinking about how lucky they all were to be alive. “Allison would be freaking out right now. Oh, how I wish she was still here to celebrate this moment with us.” Lydia thought out loud and her friends held her even tighter to agree.  
After the pack had all said their goodbyes Lydia and Stiles headed home where they reheated their dinner and ate. “Well, I think we need to move!” Stiles commented. “Why would we need to move? He or she will be in our room.” “Lyds it's going to need to have its own room at one point. If we move now it will be easier than moving later on with a baby.” “I guess you’re right, but I like our house. It’s our first house together and I just finished decorating it exactly how I wanted it to be.” “Well, then I think we should just expand this place. The yard also needs to get fenced so he or she can play outside. We have to baby proof everything also. But I'm not sure if I know how to baby-proof a house. Oh god, what if he or she is like a baby banshee?” Lydia put her hand over her husband’s mouth. “Stiles. Hunny. Breath. We have a whole 9 months to go before we he or she is here okay? We will figure it out. But we should probably have someone come in and see where we can expand.” She let go of Stiles' mouth and continued to eat.  
After they were done eating Stiles took the plates and washed while Lydia sat in a chair that was by their island. She would never understand why it took her so long to love this boy. He was amazing and everything that she had ever wanted but couldn’t see. “Stiles?” He hummed in response. “I don’t know if it's this pregnancy or seeing you running around telling everybody that you impregnated your wife, but I really want you right now.” He looked at her like it was their first time. Love and desire in his eyes, he smiled and slowly walked over to her. “Right here? Or should we move it to the bed?”


	2. And so it begins

Lydia loved being pregnant. Aside from the few times she had morning sickness, Lydia felt great. She would wake up in a good mood and go to the lab feeling great. Stiles would usually bring her lunch and they would sit on the bench in front of her building. She also very much loved seeing her deputy husband in his uniform. Another thing that she noticed is that she quite literally could not get enough of her husband. They could be eating dinner and her skin yearned to be touched by him. More than a few times she had forced Stiles into a public bathroom for a quiet quickie. She could be at the grocery store shopping with him and catch a whiff of his cologne and she couldn’t focus on anything other than how turned on she was. It was non stop. She also loved to eat. If she wasn’t jumping Stiles’ bones, then she had something in her mouth. She would create delicacies with mayo. Stiles found it adorable, all the things she ate, while the pack found it disgusting.   
“Lydia, I love you, but this is out of control. There’s no reason why you should be mixing peanut butter and mayo and using it as a toast spread. That is just wrong!” Malia said the first time she saw the mix. It was Lydia’s daily breakfast and she could never get enough of it. Every time she and Stiles went to the grocery store, she bought at least two jars of both mayo and peanut butter.   
“I think that the one who ate raw bunnies for the majority of her life should not be talking about what is nasty,” Lydia responded and took another bite of her piece of toast. Malia wrinkled her nose but did not respond.   
Lydia and Stiles were having a tough time deciding if they wanted to know the sex of the baby. They wondered if they wanted it to be a surprise and get everything gender neutral for now or if they wanted to be a little more prepared.   
“Lyds, my love, I think that we should learn the sex now.”   
“Stiles, you literally just told me yesterday that you wanted to wait. What made you change your mind?” They were eating lunch on their bench and talking about the baby.   
“So I saw this video on the book, about a gender reveal party and it was so cute. Like we could get the entire pack together and both our parents and everyone we know. I just think that it would be fun is all!” Stiles shrugged and took a bite of his burger.   
“I think that would be a great idea. We just have to figure out how to do it. Like I don’t want to do something that is overused.” Stiles smiled at the love of his life. Even after all this time there was no way that Lydia Stilinski was going to be simple. In everything that she did she overachieved and out her husband to shame. Stiles didn’t mind at all. “Why don’t we get like dye and put it in the pool? Like a big bath bomb type of thing. We could have everyone over and like call everyone to the pool half way through the party. You haven’t seen it before have you?” Stiles shook his head and took another bite out of his sandwich.   
“I hope it’s a girl,” Stiles absentmindedly thought out loud. “That way she would be like a mini you,”   
“I was kind of hoping we could get a mini you,” Lydia responded, “Although I am happy to get either one:”  
“Oh yeah me too! I do think we need to talk about how I might pass out while you’re giving birth.” Lydia laughed. “It isn’t funny Lyds like I really think I am going to pass out! What if I miss he or she coming out!”   
“We’ll worry about that when we get closer, my dear. But for right now I have to go back to my job and you have to go back to patrolling the city of Beacon Hills.” Stiles pouted but proceeded to get his things back in his lunch box. “But Lyds I am going to miss you so much! I don’t want to leave yet,”   
“Oh stop being a baby and come and give me a kiss.” Stiles couldn’t argue and walked over to his wife and picking her up and kissing her. No matter how many times he kissed her, Stiles felt as if it was the first time. He adored every inch of this beautiful person.   
“I love you Lydia Stilinski and I love that your name is Lydia Stilinski.” He smiles at her and pulls her in for another kiss.   
“I love you too and I am so flipping glad that I married you.” She responded after the kiss. “ Now get your hero ass back to work!” Stiles grabbed his lunch box and kissed her one more time. “I love you!” Lydia yelled and smacked her husband’s ass as he ran towards his squad car.   
“I love you more! Take care of our baby while I’m gone!” He yelled over his shoulder while he ran. He got in his car and there was not a single cell in her body that didn’t feel like it was melting when he waved at her and gave a childish grin. There hadn’t been a day since they first kissed in that locker room floor that Lydia had question whether or not she wanted to be with Stiles. Everyday she fell more and more for the spastic man that was Stiles Stilinski. She walked into the building calmly and went back to work.  
When it was finally time to go home Lydia felt beyond relieved. Her feet were starting to ache and she was ready to just sit on the couch and turn on a movie. She was on her way home when she got a call from Stiles. “Hi babe, i’m on my way home now. Do you want me to pick up anything for dinner?”   
“I think that a pizza sounds perfect right now! Could you ask for extra cheese?” Lydia responded, her mouth already watering at the thought.   
“Of course. I’ll see you in a bit.” The line went dead and Lydia continued the rest of her drive home silent except with a speaker on the radio. When she got home she noticed that Stiles wasn’t there yet so she went to her bedroom and change into some comfortable clothing. She grabbed her favorite cuddling blanket and sat on the couch, turning on some Netflix.   
“I’m home!” She heard the door close and her husband come in.  
“It’s about time! I’m starving!” She snatched the pizza box out of his hands as Stiles walked behind the couch towards the kitchen. She pulled a piece out and took a bite. “Mm this is sooo good!”  
Stiles laughed but walked over to Lydia and kissed her head. “How was work?” He asked handing Lydia a plastic plate and picking up a piece of pizza. He plopped down next to her.   
“I got a lot of work done. Hopefully we’ll have this assignment done by the end of the week so that Pat can stop bugging us. I swear that guy got his heart broken or something cause he has been so grumpy and pissy lately I was really going to tell him off this time. He came in yelling that I didn’t do something and then I showed him how it was already done and he told me that I should have let him know sooner. So I said Pat I told you yesterday morning that I did it and he just said well clearly I didn’t hear you. Then he walked away with no apology. My little pregnant ass was about to scream so loud that he was going to be nonexistent. But other than that I had a pretty good day. How was your day?”   
“It was pretty slow just gave a few speeding tickets. But being here is a lot more interesting.   
“Mmm I bet it is.” Lydia grinned widely and started crawling towards her husband. “I missed you today,” She climbed on his lap and kissed him on the lips, hard. He kissed her back with force. She moaned into his mouth. She moved her lips off of his and moved them to his neck. “I was all hot and bothered thinking about you all day,” She said between kisses. “I could not stop imagining what your fingers were going to feel like on my body,” Stiles groaned.   
“God Lydia. You have no idea what I’m going to do to you!” She kept kissing on his neck while slowly undoing his button-up shirt.  
“Mmm show me!” She did not need to ask twice. Stiles flipped them over and gave her exactly what she hoped for.


	3. It's a....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gender reveal party

Stiles didn’t like hospitals very much. His whole life hospitals had held nothing but sadness. He spent a long time in the hospital with his mom and some more during the nogitsune incident. Needless to say he didn’t get excited to go to any type of clinic on any given day. Except for this one. He could not stop jumping in his seat with excitement. Today was going to be the day that the Stilinski household found out what the sex of the baby was. The preparations had been made for the ink bombs to get picked up and food had been bought. All that needed to be done was the actual attending of the doctor’s appointment. Lydia was even more excited about throwing a party once again. She was the best at that and she wanted to show off her growing baby bump. 

Once they got to the clinic there was virtually no waiting and they got lead to a room with a an ultrasound machine. Lydia sat on the doctor’s chair while Stiles walked around touching everything. “Stiles stop touching that! You don’t know what it does!” Lydia scolded him and he stopped pushing random buttons. He then proceeded to take out his phone and open snapchat.

“Okay guys today is the big day! We will be proving that I was right about a mini Lydia and everyone will accept that I, Stiles Stilinski, am never wrong about these things!” Lydia rolled her eyes as he started yet another snapchat, this time facing the camera towards her. “Here is my beautiful baby mama waiting for the doctor to come. Lydia say hi!” She gave the camera a small wave. He then ended the video but turned the camera so that it showed both of them and took a quick selfie. There was a knock on the door and the doctor came in.

“Hi guys! Sorry for the wait I was across the hospital with another patient who went into labor!” Both Stiles and Lydia responded with hellos. She walked in and sanitized her hands before sitting on a stool next to Lydia. “Now let’s see how the baby is doing!” Lydia lifted her shirt to reveal her belly. The doctor squirted some jelly on her stomach and started moving around. “So I have to email the company right? I am going to give you a sealed envelope as a backup in case there is any issues!” 

“That sounds like a good idea.” Lydia responded while looking at her baby on the monitor. “Can I still get some pictures to take home?” 

“Of course!” The doctor took a couple pictures and after a while she put the wand away. “Everything is looking perfect! I think it is developing normally.” She said her goodbyes and promised to send the email right away while handing them an envelope.   
Stiles and Lydia walked out hand in hand and Stiles helped her into the jeep. Stiles ran around to the other side of the jeep and hopped in. He turned on the car and pulled out of the parking lot while Lydia called Scott. 

“Hey Scott! They should have the order ready for you to pick up. If they didn’t receive the email we have a sealed envelope that we can drop off for them!” She paused to hear a response, “I will make sure he does not get into it early!” Stiles laughed knowing who they were talking about. Lydia thanked Scott and hung up the phone. 

“I will not cheat! I was the one who suggested this party in the first place. I feel like I should be worried about you!” Stiles said pointing a finger towards Lydia. 

“Stiles hunny you have no self control! I have a lot of self control. I will not cheat!” Lydia responded confidently. Stiles shook his head but smiled and drove home. 

The party was in full swing with everybody having fruitful conversations and playing drinking games. The beer pong table currently consisted of Stiles and the sheriff against Scott and Argent. Clearly Argent was kicking ass and Stiles was struggling terribly. “God dammit! How did I miss that!?” Stiles yelled frustrated. Scott laughed and Argent smiled an occurrence that had become more frequent now that he was with Melissa. Nobody had really seen that coming but when it did happen nobody questioned it. The only person who was one hundred percent sober was Lydia. She laughed at the people around her and tried to think about a time that she had been happier. She really couldn’t think of a single moment that felt better than this. She was surrounded by the people she loved and expecting her first baby. The only thing that was missing was her best friend. She wished so much that Allison could be here to share all her accomplishments and milestones. She shook her head remembering that Allison would be with her forever no matter what. 

“Okay everybody let’s do this before everyone passes out drunk!” Lydia called out and waved Stiles over. He hurried over to her and grabbed wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. She rested her hand on his chest and leaned into him. Scott and Malia brought the box with 6 giant bath bombs. Scott held the box while Malia handed the Sheriff, Natalie, Stiles, and Lydia each a bomb keeping 2 for herself and Scott. Once everyone of them took a spot around the pool and waited for the rest of the guest to start chanting “1...2...3!” They all threw their bombs in the water. The water immediately started to fizz and turn pink. Everyone was cheering and Stiles kept screaming.  
“I told you! I flipping told!” He jumped up with excitement as people cheered and clapped. Stiles grab Lydia’s face in both his hands and leaned in close, pressing their foreheads together. “I fucking told you Lydia.” He whispered before kissing her hard. She laughed into the kiss as tears started streaming down her face. “I fucking love you Lydia! We’re going to have a daughter!” She laughed again and nodded her head.

“I love you so much Mieczysław Stilinski! I am so fucking happy to be your wife.” she kissed him again and everyone kept cheering in the background. They pulled apart and people started walking up to them and congratulating them. 

“I’m going to have a daughter!” Stiles pumped his fist in the air and hugged his dad. “I told you.” Scott came afterwards, “I told you.” Malia was hugging Lydia and Stiles put his hand on her shoulder. “I also told you,” Everyone started laughing. “I told all of you!” He pointed around in nobodies general direction.

“Stiles I told you that I was on your side!” Liam piped up from behind Scott. 

“That’s true. Liam and I were right as for the rest of you I don’t think that anyone else agreed with me!” 

“Oh Stiles shut up!” Malia called out. “Let’s get some music in here! Drunk Malia loves to dance!” Scott grabbed his girlfriend’s hand and walked over to the drinks table.Someone in the crowd put the music on and people started dispersing. Noah walked over to them and clapped his son on the back.

“All ready to ruin your kids?” 

“Ruin? My kids are going to be amazing! I am amazing and Lydia is amazing. How on earth do you expect our kids to come out not amazing?” 

“I agree with you,” Stiles smiled, “Lydia is amazing!” The older man and his daughter in law laughed and then proceeded to high five. 

“I am going to pretend that my father and wife are not scheming to be the death of me,” He enveloped them in a hug. “I love you guys. Dad thank you for helping us out with the dropping of the ball. We wanted the people closest to us to be a part of it.” 

“I was honored to have been part of it all.”

“I hope that when the time comes, you’ll be honored to babysit too!” Noah laughed.

“I don’t think so.” He then proceeded to walk away while Lydia laughed. 

“Oh come on dad!” Stiles called after his father. The sheriff continued back to the beer pong table where a heated match had begun that had Derek and Braeden on one team and Malia and Scott on the other. 

 

Hours later, after everyone had gone home and Stiles and Lydia had celebrated in their own way, they were lying in bed. Their naked bodies tangled together under the sheet Lydia turned to Stiles,”Babe, if I tell you something do you promise not to be mad?” She knew that no matter what she would always have Stiles and that he would never actually be angry.   
“Of course you can confess that you peeked at the sealed envelope,” He simply stated. She was shocked.  
“How did you know that?” Stiles smiled and kissed her forehead.  
“Lydia you left the opened envelope halfway out of your bag. I, on the other hand, simply walked by and pretended like it was still sealed because I have self control!” He laughed and she smacked him.  
“I have self control too!” He raised his eyebrows at her, “Okay not about this but normally I do!” He laughed and pulled her closer.  
“I love you. Go to sleep my love.”  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism much appreciated.


End file.
